


Control Alt Delete (Audiofic)

by 4persephone



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Kanan Jarrus: The Daddening, Podfic & Podficced Works, timetravel!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4persephone/pseuds/4persephone
Summary: A narrated audiofic version of 4persephone's Control Alt Delete, as requested. (Will update to current over next week and then along with each new part of the written series)Please note - all sections are in the process of being gradually re-recorded and reuploaded thanks to a friend who rewarded my willingness to narrate with a much better media audio creation program.  :P





	1. Collision, Clarity, (Updated) Interludes, Patience

A narrated audiofic version of 4persephone's Control Alt Delete, as requested. (Will update along with each new part of the written series)

Chapters 1-2

https://www.dropbox.com/s/48kvautlfweiadf/CAD1and2.mp3?dl=0

Chapters 3-4 

https://www.dropbox.com/s/saa4ml19l8zo0br/CAD3and4.mp3?dl=0


	2. Bargaining (Updated)

Chapter 5 is here

https://www.dropbox.com/s/yl5733k0etjp08s/CAD5.mp3?dl=0


	3. Playing the Board You're That You're Given (Updated)

Chapter 6 is here:

https://www.dropbox.com/s/jjapgvg2zrhtrv6/CAD6.mp3?dl=0


	4. Triumphs and Challenges (Updated)

Chapter 7 is here

https://www.dropbox.com/s/h06r3pegy2cnpsb/CAD7.mp3?dl=0


	5. Reassessments and Revelations (Updated)

Chapter 8 is here:

https://www.dropbox.com/s/wz2rsprvdfhlahm/CAD8.mp3?dl=0


	6. Qualitative Analysis and Leave Taking (Updated)

Chapter 9 and 10 are here 

https://www.dropbox.com/s/ciyfgodolmozatd/CAD9and10.mp3?dl=0


	7. Shall set you free (Updated)

Chapter 11 is here

https://www.dropbox.com/s/xbdlqph9qbsq8uu/CAD11.mp3?dl=0


	8. Confronting Reality (Updated)

Chapter 12 is here

https://www.dropbox.com/s/9ojqxysvf6mri13/CAD12.mp3?dl=0


	9. Briefings (Updated)

Chapter 13 is here

https://www.dropbox.com/s/nua9y2r135b4rsw/CAD13.mp3?dl=0


	10. Dreaming and Waking

Chapter 14 is here 

https://www.dropbox.com/s/4o1nubgv5dv23wo/CAD14.mp3?dl=0


	11. New Beginnings

Chapter 15 is here:

https://www.dropbox.com/s/ckpppywk5h298zp/CAD15.mp3?dl=0


	12. Family Meeting

Chapter 16 is here:

https://www.dropbox.com/s/p3a9ed3q45pxbpb/CAD16.mp3?dl=0


	13. Two 'Minor' Revelations (Crackfic CAD snippet)

https://www.dropbox.com/s/6v1pr5xk43swzl4/two%20minor%20conversations.mp3?dl=0


End file.
